Question: The values of a function $f(x)$ are given below:

\begin{tabular}{|c||c|c|c|c|c|} \hline $x$ & 3 & 4 & 5 & 6 & 7 \\ \hline $f(x)$ & 10 & 17 & 26 & 37 & 50 \\ \hline \end{tabular}Evaluate $f^{-1}\left(f^{-1}(50)\times f^{-1}(10)+f^{-1}(26)\right)$.
Explanation: Since $f(7)=50$, we have $f^{-1}(50)=7$. Similarly, $f(3)=10$ and $f(5)=26$, so $f^{-1}(10)=3$ and $f^{-1}(26)=5$. Therefore,  \begin{align*}f^{-1}\left(f^{-1}(50)\times f^{-1}(10)+f^{-1}(26)\right)&=f^{-1}(7\times3+5)\\
&=f^{-1}(26)=\boxed{5}.\end{align*}